doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IA29.7
Nithhogr flew towards the Empire State Building, its great wings creating a mighty breeze that swept through the city below. The Doctor is uncertain of what to do, changing fighting stance until settling on a defensive stance. Looking on horrified, Rose can barely comprehend what is going on; aliens she can cope with, but elements of mythology require a whole new level of understanding she's not sure she's ready for. Lachesis (aka Skuld) and her sisters watched in alarm; events were not playing out as they were meant to be. The only person who seemed to be enjoying this was Fate himself, with a silly grin on his face and anticipation in his eyes. With a mighty roar Nithhogr belched a great burst of fire at the Doctor. Closing his eyes, the Doctor raised the only thing he had to defend himself, the sword. The sword absorbed the blast and glowed even brighter. Surprised, the Doctor opened his eyes, and flashed a brief smile to Rose, who waved back. Enraged, Nithhogr again unleashed a great gout of flame, which the sword absorbed once more. Fate's smile began to turn into a frown. Skuld and her sisters started to take more of an interest in proceedings. As the fight continued, Nithhogr got even angrier and the sword was glowing with such an intensity that no one could stare directly at it. Tired of the unrelenting fight pattern, the Doctor decided to do something unpredictable: he threw the sword right into Nithhogr's open mouth, just as the dragon was about to unleash another volley of fire. The effect was immediate: Nithhogr stopped attacking, and flew back to where it belonged to wait for its true destiny. New York City began to return to normal, almost as if Nithhogr's awakening had never happened. Rose ran over to the Doctor. "How did you know that would work?" "I didn't. I just took a chance, and it worked." The Doctor turned to Fate and the others. "Now as for you four..." "Stop right there; you're all under arrest." Detective May and several other police officers were now on the Empire State Building observation deck outdoor promenade. "Ah, Detective May, what a pleasure to see you again." the Doctor smiled and held out his hand. Detective May grabbed the proffered hand by the wrist and put it behind the Doctor's back, swiftly grabbing the other one and cuffing the Doctor. "We'll talk down at the station, Doctor." "What about, Detective?" "Let's see, how about creating a public disturbance and damage to property for a start." As they were led away, the Doctor quipped to Skuld, "I'll bet you didn't see this coming." She glowered at him in response. The Doctor was led into an interview room by Detective May, and led to a seat on one side of table. May and another detective sat on the other side. May began proceedings. "What was going on at the Empire State Building Doctor?" "Would you believe that we were filming the climax to a Hollywood film?" The stony look on May and the other detective's face told the Doctor they didn't. "Tell the truth Doctor. I've had an eye kept on you since your last visit to the station. Vanishing Police Boxes, an out of hours visit to the Empire State Building *and* accounts of what appeared to be a dragon. I don't want stories, I want *facts*." The Doctor considered this for a moment. "All right then, I'll give you facts. I'm an alien, a Time Lord actually, from the planet Gallifrey. The Police Box is my time machine, which is called a TARDIS. The chameleon circuit is stuck, hence the Police Box shape. Rose is my travelling companion, she's as human as you are. The three women are the Fates of mythology, and that young boy is Fate. The dragon is another figure of mythology. As for what they're all up I have no idea, but I've been getting the feeling that they've been distracting me from what's really going on." The Doctor stopped talking and took a breath. Detective May sighed. "Well Doctor, if you're not going to be co-operative, we'll just have to ask your 'companion'..." Same interview room, same detectives, different prisoner. Rose sat there, looking a little bored. Her recent travels with the Doctor had made her very familiar with prisons, and it was getting rather boring for her. Detective May began the interview. "Now Miss Tyler, your friend the Doctor told us a very interesting tale of aliens and time travel and fate. We'd like you to tell us the truth." "I'd only be repeating what the Doctor told you, but with a bit less detail. He is an alien, we do time travel, as for the women and the boy they do claim to be Fate and there was a dragon." Detective May sighed. This was not turning out as well as he had hoped. "Fine, if you're sticking to that story we'll start asking the women..." Detective May began the interview, hoping for answers that would seem real and not a fantasy. "Miss Urd, I'd like to know what was going on at the Empire State Building." "Well, detective, the dragon Nithhogr was awakened early, but thankfully the Doctor found a way to calm it down before it could do too much damage. Hopefully that will keep him happy and distracted from..." Urd trailed away as she realised what she was saying. "Keep the Doctor distracted from what?" "Can't say. It is irrelevant to the incidents being questioned, Detective." Detective May sighed and tried another tactic. "Earlier, Miss Urd, you arrived here with Miss Verthandi and claimed to be CIA agents." "Ah, we're better prepared than our sister. She tends to be very impulsive." "I see..." Detective May began to wish he was solving a simple murder case. "Now, Miss Lachesis..." "Skuld is also my name, I have many names, you know." "Right, now Miss Lachesis, we'd just like to ask you firstly about the incident on the Empire State Building." "Fate was defied when the great dragon awoke, but Fate's tool put events back on course for their true Destiny." "I see." Detective May was starting to get really tired. "I have some questions about a series of recent murders for you." "Their time was up. Destiny required someone to end their lives as planned. I was her tool." "I see. Despite your admittance to the crimes, there is an... inconsistency to the evidence. Witnesses describe fantastic occurrences." "Yes. That is my way." "Right." May coughed. Just one more interview and it will all be over, May thought to himself. May looked at the young boy sitting across from him. The law required an appropriate adult to sit in on the interview, but the boy refused. "Now, 'Fate', can you tell me what happened at the Empire State Building." "Yes, the Doctor stopped the dragon and sent him off back to his domain." The boy stared at Detective May. "How's your head?" "Starting to ache from the weight of lies and stories I've been told today." The boy looked back in surprise. "Well you haven't heard any lies from us..." After the boy was led back to his cell, May turned to his interview partner. "Well, what do you think?" "It's certainly a fantastic story, but there's something about the Doctor that makes me believe him. He looks so normal on first glance, but if you focus on him more you can see an inner energy to him that glows." "He does seem to be genuine, doesn't he. How about Lachesis or Skuld or whatever she wants to be called?" "She did admit to the crimes, but given the details of witness statements, we'd be laughed out of court." May considered all of this. "We'll release them and hope to hell that they leave this city straight away and never come back..." Detective May saw them all to the door. "Thank you for co-operating with us. None of you have been charged, even though," here he glared at Skuld, "some of you have admitted to crimes." "Thank you Detective." the Doctor replied. "Oh, and Doctor," said May as he walked out, "I don't know if I should believe what I saw as arrived on the deck, but thank you for saving this city." "Anytime Detective," replied the Doctor with a smile as he led the way down the stairs to the street. "Where are we going now, Doctor?" asked Rose. "Back to the Empire State Building, and the TARDIS," the Doctor turned to Fate and the three women, "and you're coming with us - no tricks." At the observation deck the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS doors and gestured to Fate and the women to get in. "Don't worry, this won't hurt you." Urd strolled in, Skuld stalked in, Verthandi stepped in and Fate skipped in. Rose stood by until the four had gone in and turned to the Doctor. "What are you going to do now?" "Get the truth from them. Something else is going on, and I have a feeling that we're being distracted from the real events taking place." "How do you know they're not going to do a disappearing act from the TARDIS?" "I don't, but I still have Skuld's deck of cards, which will lead me to her if she does vanish, and from there we can find her sisters and Fate." "I see." Rose stepped into the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor who went over to the console and began setting controls, first closing the doors and then sending the TARDIS into the vortex. Urd, Skuld, Verthandi and Fate all stood in a line, which the Doctor began pacing in front of. Rose stood by ready to jump to the Doctor's aid if anyone tried to make a break for the console and send them off their course. The Doctor tired of his pacing and stood in front of the four, and just stared at them for a few minutes before finally speaking. "This is all just a distraction — the deaths, the abduction of Rose, the dragon. All of it has just been a side show to keep me busy. I want to know what is really going on, and I want to know now." The three women and the young boy glanced guiltily at each other before Fate finally spoke up. "Well Doctor, I'll tell you, but you aren't going to like it..." }}